


Сумерки

by winni_w



Category: True Detective
Genre: Ancient Egyptian Literature & Mythology, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-03
Updated: 2016-05-03
Packaged: 2018-06-06 03:16:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6735859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winni_w/pseuds/winni_w
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>О существовании загробной жизни и некоторых аспектах египетской мифологии</p>
            </blockquote>





	Сумерки

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на ЗФБ-2016.

В сумерках все кажется проще, но и тяжелее одновременно. Когда солнце Ра готовится к путешествию на ладье через подземный Нил, оно, похоже, страшится змея Апопа. Миссия гиганта, порожденного хаосом, состоит в том, чтобы поглотить светило и ввергнуть Землю во тьму. Каждую ночь Ра выходит победителем из этой схватки и утром восходит снова. 

Но этот момент перед битвой, перед спуском под землю все же никуда не девается. Герой может быть абсолютно отважен и непобедим, но страх есть у всех, даже у богов. Все в чем-то виноваты, даже солнце. Все боятся, выходя на арену. И в сумерках это чувствуется: мысли становятся тяжелее, депрессия — глубже, все кажется безысходным, потому что ты обречен идти в пасть к змею снова и снова. Снова и снова ты его побеждаешь, конечно, но страх все-таки запускает коготки: а что, если не удастся.

Вся мифология интересна Расту своей образностью и тягой к антропоморфности; очеловеченные образы в качестве детских ходунков, помогающих младенцу, только-только вставшему на ноги, удержаться в вертикальном положении. В христианстве такого нет, у них несколько иные способы справляться с ужасающей действительностью. Страх перед реальностью присущ всем от мала до велика, именно поэтому книги, театр и кино так популярны; мифология — самый древний рецепт, чтобы вынести эту Невыносимую Реальность и не сойти с ума. Ходунки возрастом в несколько тысяч лет.

И, если поставить себя на место очеловеченного солнца, легко понять, почему в сумерках тяжелее на душе. Именно поэтому легче — легче совершить проступок, легче забыть о грозящих последствиях. Существует зависимость преступлений от времени суток. Больше преступлений совершается в нерабочее время, от 8 до 10 часов вечера, в дни получения зарплаты и в выходные дни. В больших городах это не столь заметно, а вот в провинциальных городишках зависимость выражена сильно: чем меньше поселение, тем сильнее корреляция. 

В сумерках тяжелее и легче. Легче пить. Легче убивать. На периферии ходит мыслишка: «Никто же не увидит», поэтому намного проще совершать «действия, нарушающие закон и подлежащие ответственности», неважно какой — уголовной ли, административной или религиозной. Чтобы удержаться в рамках, люди опутывают себя множеством правил и кодексов, и Раст невысокого мнения о тех, кому требуется разнообразные правила, чтобы удержаться от причинения боли и зла другим живым существам.

Зло и добро на самом деле — вполне реалистичные категории, куда менее абстрактные, чем кажется, и существуют абсолютная истина и абсолютная тьма; люди изобретают множество способов и относительных истин, занимаясь крючкотворством, чтобы выбить себе право на что-либо, на добро или зло. Пожалуй, можно сформулировать задачу взросления с этой точки зрения: необходимо научиться вести себя разумно без помощи кодексов. Дополнение: понятие разумности далеко не всегда соответствует стандартам, принятым в обществе.

Реальность ужасающа, потому что смерть всегда дышит тебе в затылок, а что еще более страшно — она стоит за спинами твоих родных и близких, и ты ничем, абсолютно ничем не можешь их спасти. Это от тебя не зависит. Раст не может осуждать всеобщую страсть к самоубаюкиванию с помощью различных сказок, начиная хотя бы с тех же богов. Каждый выдумывает себе свою реальность, чтобы закрыть глаза на смерть, которая стоит слишком, слишком близко. И это естественно — проблема только в том, что люди склонны заигрываться.

Раст не боится смерти и всегда помнит о ней. Он знает, что за концом физического тела следует не пустота, но переход в нечто высшее. Что душа существует. Потому что ничем иным не объяснить то, что с ним случилось. Он помнит этот неописуемый момент, когда во время похорон на краткий миг его охватило непостижимое сияние, радостный и ослепительный свет, абсолютное добро — это очень походило на то, как если бы дочка прикоснулась к нему для прощания и прощения, для последнего поцелуя. И потом, после пары секунд, это сияние исчезло — и осознание утраты обрушилось еще более тяжким грузом, потому что реальность, особенно в сравнении с этим невечерним светом, была невыносимой: похороны дочки, абсолютная тьма.

Откуда, казалось бы, абсолютная радость на похоронах ребенка? Как еще можно объяснить эти две секунды? Поэтому Раст, оценивая и осмысливая происходящее, отнюдь не отбрасывает с порога метафизические и религиозные концепции, например, существования души и загробной жизни. Реинкарнации. Категорий добра и зла. 

Раст не заигрывается и не окутывает себя облаком успокоительных сказочек; вполне достаточно осознавать, что смерть всегда рядом, и что там, за чертой, ждет его дочка. Этого хватает, чтобы не творить зла людям. Чтобы вынести Ужасающую Реальность. Ведь, в конце концов, Ра всегда побеждает Апопа.


End file.
